Al Wants a Threesome
by ThePooderer
Summary: The road to recovery was a rough one for Al. Ed promised him anything he wanted when he got better. Puberty makes Al want certain things. Non-yaoi. So far.


Al Wants A Threesome

A/N: Disclaimer, yes? I don't own it. So, here it goes. There probably won't be yaoi in this. Just warning you, threesome is in the next chapter. Ha! But, I have to work up to it. Come on! This isn't a doujinshi, I have to have some logic! Please read and review.

Chapter 1 – Al's Coming Out

When I got my body back, everything was so foreign to me. My senses were on overdrive – sights, sounds, touch, taste…it was all too much. For a while, even blinking was the strangest thing.

Healing was a long process. My body was so malnourished they had to take me to the hospital. I had IV after IV shoved into my body. I wanted to go outside! I wanted to run and jump! I wanted to eat actual food again! Winry brought the apple pie she had promised me. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep it down. It was so miserable. Just lying in a hospital bed. Not even being able to go to the bathroom on my own.

"Brother, please can't I just go outside?" I asked Ed.

"No. You know you're not strong enough, Al." Ed said curtly.

I frowned. "But I'll stay in the wheelchair! I just want to breathe some actual air, see some color-"

"Al, tell you what…I'll give you anything you want, once you're well again," Ed said with a smile on his face.

"Deal." I reluctantly agreed.

Bit by bit, I healed. I got better at my physical therapy and was able to walk the length of my room. I needed a cane, but I was so excited to be able to move again! I could stomach the hospital food, although many times I didn't want to. I was ready to go home. At the train station, I'm sure most people who walked by thought I had really bad ADD. Everything was just so amazing. I could feel people bumping into me. I could smell the steam from the trains. I could feel how uncomfortable those seats really were!

When we got to Resembool, we surprised Winry and Granny. It was the best feeling! We didn't call or anything, just showed up. Winry ran outside and basically attacked us both with a huge hug. As we all fell to the ground and Winry's body was on top of Ed and mine, I realized something was wrong with my body. I was going through puberty.

Although Winry was just a really good friend, this was the first time I was being touched by a girl. It felt like electric sparks. I couldn't help but notice her soft breasts pushing deeper into my chest as she hugged me. This was a completely new sensation. I snapped back to reality when I realized my pants were getting tight. Oh no. No, no, no, no…

Now Havoc explained puberty to me. I know what's happening. I just…didn't want it to happen then!

"W-Winry…I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom!" I choked out before throwing her to the ground and racing upstairs as fast as I could.

"Boy, he sure moves fast for someone using a cane!" I heard Winry say, laughing.

I yelled hi as I ran past Granny and into the bathroom. I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror. Great. Just great. I don't know if this is actually how puberty is or if my body is overcompensating but something tells me this isn't going away anytime soon. I pull my pants and underwear down, looking down at my erect penis.

"Ok…" I say aloud to myself. I just have to take care of this. I sit down on the toilet. I wrap my right hand around my penis and start sliding my hand up and down. Oh my God. This is amazing!

I can't get the feeling of Winry's breasts out of my mind, and the more I replay it in my mind, the more fuel it adds to my hand. I'm moving my hand faster and faster. After a couple minutes, I can feel myself about to cum. My heartbeat is racing. I can hear it pounding in my head. Without stopping, I grab for the toilet paper roll and tear off a few sheets. Hot, white, creamy substance spills out as I breathe out a feeling of pure ecstasy. Oh man. That was good.

Then the door opens. My hand is still around my now flaccid penis, as I look into the golden eyes and shocked face of my brother.

"Oh God, Alphonse! I-" Ed shuts the door.

I'm mortified. I'm speechless. All the heat from down there has gone straight to my face. I just stare at the door, too afraid to speak.

"I-I-I just thought you might need some help…in there. And…was going to, uh-" Ed starts.

"I…d-didn't need any…and..am…finished. So..." I choke out.

"Uh…Granny and Winry made food. Ah…come...down when you…are able." he says slowly. I hear his footsteps as he walks away.

This is going to be a long night.

-end-

Read and review, thanks!


End file.
